The Hurt Never Stops
by Darkloverz
Summary: Sequel to 'Why' hope you all enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

A few days had passed since Kendall confronted his mother and the 'donor' about everything and well Kendall exploded he told his mother he never wanted to see her again and he punched the donor in the mouth, he really hated acting like that infront of his baby sister but he couldn't control his anger. Things had began to return to normal around the apartment meaning Kendall was starting to act happy again, it was coming around to his and James' anniversary and he had big things planned. Kendall walked into his room and found James lying on his stomach scrolling through his phone…Kendall took this as a perfect time to pounce as he did James let out a girlish squeak.

"Kendall what the hell!?" James asked as he rolled on his back

"Well if you saw me lying like that you would have done the same thing" Kendall said as he leaned down and gave James a kiss

"True" James said as he kissed Kendall back it soon began to turn heated James ran his hands through Kendall's soft hair soon clothes began to come off but then Kendall's phone began to ring he sighed but picked it up he knew the ringtone by heart it was the one he set for Katie.

"Hey Kit-Kat what's up?" Kendall asked as he tried not to moan as James licked at his neck

"K-Kendall" Katie tried to say

"Katie what's wrong why are you crying?" Kendall asked now starting to get frantic

"T-T-They left I-I d-d-don't k-know w-where they w-went" Katie stuttered

"Katie calm down it's going to be ok" Kendall said as he started to get dressed again

"Kendall what do I do?" Katie asked as she tried not to let her crying mess with her words

"First calm down Ok? Pack your stuff and go to Brooke's house I'm on my way to come get you" Kendall said

"O-Ok" Katie said

"I'm getting ready to get the plane tickets, but I want you to call me the minute you get to Brooke's house ok?" Kendall said

"Ok Kendall I-I love you" Katie said

"I love you too Katie it's going to be ok…I'm coming" Kendall said as he wiped a tear out of his eye when he turned around he saw James on his laptop buying the plane tickets

"Kendall what in the hell is going on?" James asked

"They left her…they packed up and left her" Kendall said

"Well fuck them! We'll go get our Kit-Kat and everything will be ok" James said as he got up and put his shoes on

"You're going?" Kendall asked

"Uh yeah I'm not staying here when Katie needs us" James said as he looked at a shocked Kendall

"You really expected me to stay here when she's all to hell and I know you're going to be when you see her so while you have her in the backseat trying to get her to stop crying I'll be driving" James said as he pulled Kendall along with him

"I-I didn't know you cared so much" Kendall said before he really thought about it

"Well I do care Kendall…Katie is like my baby sister too! I love you guys" James said as he stopped in the living room and looked at Carlos and Logan "Guys we have to go pick Katie up"

"What why?" Logan asked

"They left her" Kendall said

"Oh my god is she ok?" Carlos asked

"Not really but she knows I'm coming to get her, but if we're going to make our flight we have to leave now" Kendall said

"We'll get the back room ready for her" Logan said

"Thanks guys see you in a little while" Kendall said as he and James left the apartment. The drive to the airport was tense Kendall was pissed and so was James how could they do that to Katie? James was thinking about ways to torture Kendall and Katie's parents when he heard Kendall begin to speak.

"Jamie…your not mad at me are you?" Kendall asked

"No why would you think that for?" James asked confused

"Well our lives are going to be different now…Katie is going to be living with us now and I never asked if it was ok with you" Kendall said

"Kendall you didn't have a choice Katie can't stay by herself besides I love Katie and I love you we'll work through all of this together" James said as he leaned over and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek

"You are amazing you know that?" Kendall asked

"I try" James said as he giggled. The boys pulled into the airport they parked the car and walked into the building as they made their way to their gate Kendall's heart began to pound wildly he had a fear of this happening and it did he just hoped Katie didn't hate him for letting this happen he just hoped. Kendall and James boarded their plane and waited to take off unaware of what was waiting for them when they touched down.

**OK so people have been messaging me for a sequel to 'Why' so here you go hope you liked it :) Please R&R Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall and James had finally made it to Minnesota they were on their way to pick up Katie. Kendall turned his phone back on and dialed Katie's number and waited for her to answer.

"H-Hello?" Katie answered

"Katie where are you?" Kendall asked

"I just got to Mrs. Diamond's house" Katie said

"Ok James and I are on our way" Kendall said

"Ok I love you Kendall" Katie said as she hung up the phone, Kendall sighed as he started the car and began to drive.

"Is she ok?" James asked

"Not really, but she sounded like she had stopped crying" Kendall said as he stopped at a red light

"Well that's good…what about you?" James asked

"What about me?" Kendall asked as he looked at James

"I mean are you ok?" James asked

"I'm fine…they didn't leave me" Kendall said as he began to drive again

"Kendall don't give me that tough guy routine…I know this is bothering you" James said

"James I'm fine" Kendall said, James sighed as he looked out the window….after about twenty minutes of driving Kendall pulled into Brooke's driveway, he turned off the car as he went to get out of the car James grabbed his hand when Kendall turned to look at him James leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked

"Just to remind you that I'm here for you" James said as he got out of the car, they made their way to the door and James knocked after a few seconds Brooke Diamond opened the door, she has a slight smile on her face she was happy to see the boys, she just wished it was under different terms.

"Hi mom" James said as he hugged his mother

"Hi honey…hi Kendall…Katie is in the living room" Brooke said as she hugged Kendall and let the boys in the house

"Thanks Mrs. Diamond" Kendall said as he started walking to the very familiar living room once inside he saw Katie sitting on the couch wiping away tears.

"Hey Katie" Kendall said as he went to sit beside her on the couch

"H-Hey K-Kendall" Katie stuttered as she began to cry again

"It's ok Katie I'm here" Kendall said as he pulled Katie towards him

"I-I don't want to be here anymore" Katie said as she looked up at Kendall

"James and I will pack your stuff into the car and then we can go" Kendall said as he kissed Katie on her forehead

"J-Jamie came too?" Katie asked

"Yeah I told him what happened and he insisted that he come" Kendall said

"Hey Kit-Kat you ok?" James asked as he walked in the room

"Hey Jamie…yeah I'm ok now that you and Kendall are here" Katie said as she held on to Kendall

"Well I'll go and start putting your stuff in the car" James said

"Hold on babe and I'll help you" Kendall said

"NO!" Katie screamed

"Katie?" Kendall asked

"D-D-Don't l-leave m-me…p-please" Katie cried into Kendall's side

"K-Katie it's going to be ok" Kendall said with his voice wavering, James looked at Kendall and saw he was on the verge of crying

"It's ok Kendall I can pack them…just stay in here with Kit-Kat" James said as he walked over to the couch he kissed Katie on the forehead and then kissed Kendall on the lips. As James started packing Katie's things his mother came out to talk to him.

"Need help honey?" Brooke asked

"No I think I got it…why would they do this to her?" James asked as he packed the last bag into the car

"I don't know honey…it's an awful thing to do" Brooke said "She showed up at the door crying and I didn't know what was wrong with her and when I finally got her to calm down enough to tell me she started back crying…I feel so bad for her" Brooke said as she wiped a tear away

"I know I do to, but she's with Kendall I honestly think that's the best place for her right now" James said

"I think so too, she always feels safe with Kendall" Brooke said as Kendall and Katie walked out of the house, Katie clung to Kendall as if her life depended on it.

"Hey babe we're ready to go" Kendall said

"Ok babe everything is packed" James said as he looked at Katie, he walked over to her and knelt down so he was somewhat eye level with her

"Kit-Kat it's going to be ok" James said

"I-I know J-Jamie" Katie said as she looked at James with glassy eyes

"Well let's get going" Kendall said….as they said goodbye to Mrs. Diamond, Katie crawled into the backseat as Kendall was climbing in the front that was until James stopped him.

"Kenny why don't you sit in the back with Kit-Kat" James suggested

"W-Will you?" Katie whimpered as more tears ran down her face Kendall nodded and got in the backseat he wrapped his arm around Katie. James started driving towards the airport as Kendall comforted Katie in the backseat, James silently sighed to himself he knew this was going to be a new chapter in his life and he and Kendall were never going to be the same.

**Ok sorry for the sucky chapter and for taking so long to update. So please r&r Thanks :)**


End file.
